


Official

by CeruleanChillin



Series: Modern Assassins/Reader [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/pseuds/CeruleanChillin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio smoothly gets his way. Like always. Handsome Italian bastardo.</p><p>Modern Ezio x Reader</p><p>Sequel to: "More Than This"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Italian (I wish), so if anything is wrong or doesn’t make sense my bad.

Things between you and Ezio have been….awkward, to say the least. You thought it was only on your part though, because Ezio wasn’t giving you any hints he felt the same. It was almost as if he hadn’t said he wanted more from you. Had he moved on that quickly? Did he realize you were right and was back to being content?

You couldn’t help feeling like that. Now that you knew how he felt, you questioned every little action of his during sex. Was his affection simply from the intimate act, or was he pushing for more again? Would he ambush you with a confession again? If so when? Your mind raced with questions every time he came around now. 

Another aspect of it was you were fighting yourself. Don’t hold on to him too long and send the wrong message. Don’t lose yourself in his kisses too much. Be careful of what you say so you don’t send the wrong message. You were policing yourself left and right because the truth was, you wanted to do all of those things and more. You were just scared because of who he was.

Nevertheless, here you were on Friday evening, wearing an impossibly tight red dress. Ezio admitted on several occasions you drove him crazy in red, and you’d picked the dress with that in mind. You just wanted to get back that carefree intimacy you’d had with him before. He’d invited you over for dinner, which you figured was code for good food and better sex. You decided to use the opportunity to roll things back into place.

You knocked on the tall metal door of Ezio’s apartment and tried to quell the few butterflies in your stomach. This was a new thing too, getting nervous around him.

Ezio opened the door in a dark button down and casual slacks. You bit your lip when you caught a peep of chiseled chest through the top undone buttons of his shirt. He smirked when he caught your roving gaze.

“Bella? I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“I’m sorry. I hope I’m not too late, the traffic was hell.” You entered when he stepped aside.

“Senza Senso! It’s fine, perfect even.” He kissed your hand with a gentle smile.

“Good.” You returned his smile.  
Your eyes scanned the expanse of dark colored refinery surrounding you. You had only been there a few times, as he mostly came to your place, and you’d never get over how luxurious his place was. All modern and sleek with the moon completely visible in the wall of floor to ceiling windows. His apartment was the very essence of him.

“Let me take your coat.” His voice interrupted your impressed glances.

“Thank you.” You started to slide your long black coat down your shoulders, only to stop when a woman appeared in the foyer.

The dark haired woman’s eyes widened considerably, before a familiar looking smirk settled on her face.

“Madre she’s real! Mio dio.” She laughed clapping a hand over her heart. “I’m Claudia, his sister.”

“Hi, I’m (Y/N).” You gave a small wave in her direction.

Ezio hadn’t said a thing about guests. He hadn’t said anything other than he wanted you over for dinner at eight.

“What do you mean she’s real? You think I have to lie about seeing a woman?” Ezio regarded the woman with clear annoyance.

“It’s just she’s so pretty, and probably smart. Why would you want my idiota brother?”

You laughed. You didn’t speak Italian, but you didn’t have for you to get what she’d said. 

“Probably for the same reason you were sneaking out of your room in high school. I wonder if mama and papà know about the good child’s secrets.” He replied coolly.

The girl’s nostrils flared and before you knew it they were embroiled in a heated argument. You could only understand them when they let a word of English slip, but you were enjoying it nonetheless. 

A petite woman with a brunette bun and a frown on her face entered from a side room. She clapped her hands loudly and the two instantly went silent. 

“Imbarazzante.” She shook her head and then her gaze settled on you.

You felt self conscious under her sharp gaze. You didn’t often feel this way, being a model had really boosted your self confidence. Not to mention, working out to maintain your shape had left you being able to pull off so many different looks. This woman, however, shattered that with one wizened look. You then remembered how slinky your dress was. You shook the jacket up onto your shoulders again.

“She’s beautiful figlio, you did good.” The woman, who must’ve been his mother, placed her palms on either side of his cheeks.

What had he told them about the two of you? They seemed to think you were together. You didn’t even know they were going to be there. You hoped Ezio hadn’t included you in something that was family related. You would’ve been fine with rescheduling.

“Take her coat, don’t be rude. I raised you better than that.” She dropped her hands after patting one cheek roughly. It was almost a slap.

“Si, madre.” He ground out. 

You giggled at his childish tone and expression, and he pinched you when he removed the jacket.

“Haha bella, enjoy tonight’s comedy stylings at my expense.”

“I am…idiota. I’m using that now by the way.”

Claudia’s face lit up and she laughed loudly. “Yes! I’ll gladly teach you more. This is our mother.”

“Mrs. Auditore it’s so nice to meet you.” You extended your hand.

“Please, call me Maria mio caro.” She embraced you instead.

“You two be useful and introduce her.” His mother dusted her hands on the apron around her waist and turned back into the room she’d come from.

“I’ll do it. I mean look how long it took you to introduce her to us in the first place.” Claudia waved him away and hooked her arm through yours.

She led you into the living room where 3 males were seated on the expensive furniture, talking. A scowling Ezio followed you two, and stole you from his sister. Before you knew it, you’d been thoroughly introduced to his two brothers and father.

Federico the eldest brother, was twice as flirtatious as Ezio. You wouldn’t have even believed that was possible before you met him. His smooth words had you feeling like a teenage virgin, instead of the experienced grown woman you were. He was especially taken with your choice of dress.

Their father Giovanni cautioned him against flirting with his brother’s date, only to be more devastating than he was. Ezio and Federico had no choice but to be handsome heart killers with him for a father. 

The youngest Auditore child, Petruccio, was incredibly sweet. He’d been homeschooled due to his health and was very smart. He’d been delighted when you were able to bounce random facts back and forth with him. He admitted to missing the museums back in Italy and before you’d known it, you’d offered to help him find some good ones in California. 

All-in-all Ezio’s family was very warm and welcoming to you. Each of their memorable personalities surrounded you, and you found yourself having an amazing time. One thing kept nagging you throughout your conversations though. You knew the night would be perfect if it was real. Once again, you questioned yourself on what he’d told his family about the two of you? 

Before long, his mother entered the room to announce that dinner was done. You followed his family into the dining room and Ezio seated you next to him.

“Ezio, you didn’t tell me you were having your family over. I wouldn’t have intruded.” You kept your voice low, not that it mattered, his family was engaging in conversation about the food.

“Che cosa? You’re not intruding, I wanted you to be here.” He uncorked a nearby bottle of wine and filled your glasses.

“I would’ve liked to have known at least.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would mind. I just really wanted you to be here.” He gave you that warm smile that always made your stomach drop.

You tried, and failed, to stifle a smile as you turned to your empty plate. 

Ezio’s mom had outdone herself. Authentic Italian food was laid in an amazing spread before you. Your manager would be pissed if he knew, but you couldn’t find a single fuck to give about it. The conversation didn’t stop once over dinner. His family was interested in your career, and thought it was adorable that you’d met at a photo shoot. His parents stressed how happy they were Ezio had settled his roving eye, and you just smiled and nodded at that. You wouldn’t lie no matter how much you liked them. You and he weren’t dating.

Once dinner was done, Claudia volunteered to bring out dessert and give her mom a rest.

“(Y/N) could you give me a hand?”

“Sure.” You nodded and slid back in your chair.

Ezio’s fingers brushed across the bare skin of your thigh before you rose, causing you to shiver.

“Hurry back mio caro.”

You gently pushed his head once you were standing. “You’ll live.”

He laughed along with his family, as Petruccio noted you were already fitting in.

“My brother is in love with you, you know.” Claudia flipped the light switch, flooding the expansive kitchen with light. It wasn’t a question.

You paused, running a hand through your hair. “Oh wow…”

“I know, it’s not my place. However, I also know I love my brother and I want to see him happy.” She walked over to a beautiful glass cake dish placed on the counter.

You were silent, having a feeling she wasn’t done speaking.

“He’s never been serious about a woman before, and he’s certainly never brought one for us to meet. Our parents have been frustrated with him for a long time. Papà offers him a role in the family business he goes into modeling, he has nice women he gets along with and he runs from them, he goofed off in school and coasted through his classes.” She stacked some gold rimmed plates from the cabinet.

“He’s never brought a woman home before?” you had a hard time believing that about playboy Ezio.

“No. I mean there was this one time me and mama came over without notice, and a leggy blonde was running around the apartment. I don’t think he wanted us to meet her though.” Claudia laughed at the memory, and then she sobered once she realized she probably wasn’t helping her case.

“He’s serious about you though, and we can all see that. He explained to us that you weren’t official. Now maybe my parents don’t know but I do, I get it. You’re fuck buddies,” She chuckled at your horrified expression. “I’m not judging you. Ezio told us you’re not sure if you should go there with him.”

“I was wondering what he told you. You guys treated me like we were already…” you rubbed your arm.

“Dating?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Well yeah.”

“Hopefully, soon enough you will be.” She handed you the plates, before taking the cake dish. “Give him a chance hmm amico? I know why you’re worried, but I don’t think you should be.”

You followed Claudia back into the dining room, all the while your mind racing with what she’d said. Were you really the first girl he brought home? You knew how important his family was to him, if the way he spoke about them was anything to go by. He’d told his family about you, and had you come to meet them, all this and you two weren’t even dating. Was he really trying to prove to you that he was serious? You had expected him to drop it, but in hindsight that was out of character for him. He’d made it clear he wasn’t giving up. Did you really want him to?

You set the plates on the table before turning to Ezio. “Can I talk to you?”

He looked slightly worried but nodded. “Of course bella.”

He gently took your arm and led you out onto the balcony off the living room.

You glanced down at the city below, well aware of his warm gaze on you. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” he feigned ignorance turning his gaze onto the city as well.

“You think you can bring me up to your fancy tower, introduce me to your family, and I’ll just fall in your arms?”

He turned to you quickly, his face in a state of panic. “No I wasn-“

“It’s working.” You took his chin between your thumb and forefinger, and brought him down to kiss him.

You waited until Ezio got over his initial shock and started kissing back, before you slipped your arms around his neck. His kisses held a note of desperation that you hadn’t ever felt before. It only made you want to draw closer to him.

“Wait bambino, wait.” He gently removed himself from you, though he slid his hands down to cup your waist. 

“Hmm?” you murmured, your lips already kiss-swollen and your eyes glazed over.

“I don’t know what Claudia told you, but I wanted to talk to you about this later myself. I wasn’t trying trick or pressure you.”

“You just wanted to show me you’re serious right?” you asked, trailing your fingers over the back of his neck.

He shivered and nodded. “Si.”

“I appreciate you letting me into your world. I know how important your family is to you. Ezio I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything bella, name it.” He pressed his lips to your forehead, and smoothed back your hair.

“Don’t hurt me. I want to be with you so I’m going to trust you, please don’t hurt me.” Your hoped your eyes conveyed to him how serious you were with your request.

“I swear to you I’m yours. I won’t let you down mi amore.” He pressed his lips to yours and you breathed sharply returning it.

He cupped the back of your head, threading his fingers in your hair. You felt dizzy as he deepened your shared kiss. He broke away after while, giving you the chance to breathe, and started trailing kisses down your neck. He pressed you against the solid railing of the balcony, and the rush of the night air was a contrast to the heat he was creating. 

“Don’t think this dress went unnoticed.” He fingered the thin straps of your dress.

“I would hope not, it’s obvious who I wore it for.” You gasped when he tugged at a strap lightly with his teeth.

A loud banging on the glass made the two of you leap apart. Claudia and Federico were grinning and mouthing dirty things to the two of you, while his parents were shaking their heads and smiling.

“Merda.” Ezio hissed, running a hand through his hair.

“Better not let them see that.” You giggled, eyes roving over the obvious tent in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a perfect way for Ezio to prove he was serious about the reader. I know he’s fiercely loyal to his fam so.


End file.
